1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for linking data between a computer and a portable remote terminal and a data linking method therefor and, more particularly, to a system for linking data between a computer and a portable remote terminal enabling data extracted from a personal computer into a portable remote terminal to be edited and applied freely and a data linking method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, more and more cases occur in business etc. where various information in a data base on a computer at an office is brought out by a portable remote terminal to user's destination and is made the most of. Conducted, for example, are bringing out customer's information into a portable remote terminal and referring to/editing the information, or bringing information of a product of outside trade into a portable remote terminal and referring to the information, or bringing out information about business negotiations that a user currently has into a portable remote terminal and making the most of the information.
In a case where data on a data base of a personal computer is read into a portable remote terminal and the portable remote terminal is brought to a user' destination to use the data, when a volume of data is large, much time is conventionally cost for the processing of extracting data from the personal computer into the portable remote terminal and the processing of synchronizing the terminal with the personal computer which is conducted when data editing is executed on the portable remote terminal because the data in the personal computer is taken in as it is into the portable remote terminal.
Also in conventional systems, data in a data base is taken in as it is into a portable remote terminal to result in bringing out data that needs not to be brought out by the portable remote terminal as well, which hinders operation and application when necessary data is actually referred to by the portable remote terminal.
Among conventional art related to data link between computers are, for example, distributed data base management systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 8-305714 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 2-58165.
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-89004 is a technique of downloading a data base of a host computer into a portable remote terminal and uploading data updated offline by the portable remote terminal into the host computer in synchronization with the host computer.
The above-described conventional data link between a personal computer and a portable remote terminal has such problems as set forth below.
First, since data on the personal computer is taken in into the portable remote terminal as it is, when a volume of data is large, much time is cost for the processing of extracting data from the personal computer into the portable remote terminal and the processing of synchronizing the terminal with the personal computer which is conducted when data edging is executed on the portable remote terminal.
Secondly, in a conventional system, data in a data base is taken in into a portable remote terminal as it is to result in bringing out data that needs not to be brought out by the portable remote terminal as well, which hinders quick application of data when necessary data is actually referred to by the portable remote terminal.
Thirdly, since data taken in into a portable remote terminal should be synchronized with a host data base on a computer, the order of items of data on the portable remote terminal can not be changed by a user as required. This prevents efficient use of data.
Although Japanese Patent Laying-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-89004 discloses a system of downloading a data base of a host computer into a portable remote terminal and uploading data updated offline by the portable remote terminal into the host computer in synchronization with the host computer, the system only provides synchronization of the data updated on the portable remote terminal based on user ID and fails to solve none of the above-described problems.
Also, the distributed data base management systems disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Laying-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 8-305714 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-58165 relate to a technique of providing synchronization of data bases dispersedly arranged at a plurality of sites connected through LAN, they recite none of a technique of bringing out a data base on a computer into a portable remote terminal to conduct reference/editing and synchronous processing as well.